


2020

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 007 fest Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Dare hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	2020

Q awakens from his morphine sleep, the smell of antiseptic in the air. He knows the scent of MI6’s medical branch even before he opens his eyes. He inhales deeply and welcomes the aroma, the comfort of home.

Amid the beeping machines and the pinch of the monitor’s adhesive on his chest, Q finds a hand that quietly engulfs his uninjured fingers.

Q exhales, relieved that he’s back on British soil. Else how could Bond be there to hold his hand?

For four years, President Trump dared Q to hack the US Secret Service. Q rose to the challenge, never expecting that he’d be plucked off the Tube, hog-tied, and transported to Washington to face the tyrant himself.

Perhaps he gave American civility too much credit.

A few broken fingers… a concussion… a fractured rib… it took Bond days to find him. Damage had been done.

Bond soothes Q’s good hand with gentle fingers.

Q opens his eyes. “I expect a full report,” he rasps, voice broken from wailing through his torture.

“They’ve all been disposed of, including their ringleader,” Bond assures him.

Q sighs, grateful for Bond’s willingness to rescue him from the bullies— 2020 can’t come soon enough.


End file.
